


Different

by Dawnfire321



Category: Norse Mythology, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnfire321/pseuds/Dawnfire321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel always wanted to be different than his brothers. Micheal was a bully, and Lucifer was a manipulating backstabber; who wouldn't want to be different than them? But as he tries to be Different, he just turns himself into a reflection of his older brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different

 

When Gabriel was younger he looked up to his brothers. Micheal was his idol. He was strong and loyal and true. All the things a good angel should be. He was also condescending, arrogant ass. He thought he was so high and mighty, being God's first born (he always conveniently forgot about the Leviathan). Micheal walked around Heaven as if he owned the place, and if the little people- or rather, angels- got stepped on, then so be it. Sometimes, Gabriel thought Micheal enjoyed tormenting his brothers.

 

Then there was Lucifer. Where Micheal was brute strength, Lucifer was gentle. He was charming and gave out kind smiles easily. He could have been the best of them, that Gabriel was sure. But Micheal was the favorite, and Lucifer resented that, resented him. He grew cold and distant.

 

When God introduced the Angels to humanity, Lucifer saw more competition for his father's affection. He lashed out, and Gabriel understood. He himself thought humanity was wonderful, but he also knew that Raphael felt just as Lucifer did. Raphael never would have acted though; Lucifer did. Lucifer fell. Fell to earth, and seduced Lilith, contaminating her soul, making her dark. Only Gabriel saw God's pain when he ordered Micheal to lock Lucifer and his abomination away in hell.

 

It wasn't long after, only a century or two when God gave his final orders to Micheal. The angels were to care for humanity above all else. God left them. Gabriel left heaven too. Without God, there was no one to stop the fighting.

 

Gabriel made a promise to himself when he left. He would never become like his brothers. They were bullies, the three of them. He would be Different. He would love humanity. So Gabriel joined humanity. He'd hoped to live the life of a human. Of course, his hopes failed. A child was fatally injured in an accident and Gabriel healed him. The early humans believed him to be a god and began to worship him. The pagan gods of the region found him and accept him as a brother.

 

Being worshiped as a god changed Gabriel. He didn't notice. He started to look down on humanity. As time went on, Gabriel learned to distance himself from his emotions. He _became_ Loki. And he liked being Loki. He became a father. He even gave birth to a son. That son happened to be a giant eight-legged horse. It was a little strange, but motherhood was one of the proudest moments of Loki's life.

 

But the Norse gods lost worshipers. They weakened, including Loki. The worship had changed him, more than he would ever know. The Norse gods soon fell prey to hunters just like common monsters. Loki lived on, watching humanity from the outskirts. He forgot his promise to love them. He started to hate them.

 

He moved from city to city, finding people that reminded him of Micheal and Lucifer. High and Mighty types, who took advantage of the weak. He took them down a peg, usually ironically, and tried to ignore the voice in the back of his head that told him what he was doing was wrong.

 

Then the Winchesters came along. Loki only vaguely remembered his former life. He did remember that Dean and Sam were supposed to be Micheal and Lucifer. At first that was how he saw them. It was easy the way the fought with each other. Dean was arrogant and condescending, always telling Sam what to do. Sam seemed nice enough, but his eyes glinted with the same cold hunger that Lucifer had, glinted in a way that promised a knife in the back.

 

But when they left him soaking wet in that warehouse, Loki really remembered. He remembered Gabriel. And Gabriel knew that the Winchesters were Different. Like he had tried to be. He'd forgotten his promise to love humanity, he let his bitterness take control of him. He was a High and Mighty type. He took advantage of weaker people, just like Micheal and Lucifer, and even Raphael, had taken advantage of him. Dean and Sam were nothing like his brothers. But when Gabriel looked in the mirror, that was all he saw.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't quite turn out the way I wanted. Comments are welcome!


End file.
